


you don't have to say i love you to say i love you

by akinoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris
Summary: 5 ways Akaashi Keiji says I love you to Bokuto Koutarou -- and the one time he finally says it out loud.title from troye sivan's for him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 247
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	you don't have to say i love you to say i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 ways iwaizumi hajime has said i love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601682) by [daisugass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisugass/pseuds/daisugass). 



_ 1\. "I’ll toss to you, Bokuto-san” _

The third years were horrible. No, actually, that’s an understatement. The third years were  _ despicable. _ Especially to Bokuto. And it fuels Akaashi’s anger every single time. Today, it is no different. As soon as he entered the eerily quiet gym room,  he  _ knew _ something was up. He knew it was too quiet even though Bokuto was present — and it does not make him feel good. 

He looked around the gym room, eyes scanning for the bi-colour haired man. Odd, Bokuto was not here. 

“Konoha-san,” he approached the older boy, eyes still scanning around the room. “Is Bokuto-san not here?” 

There’s a slight frown on Konoha’s face upon hearing Akaashi’s question and Akaashi watched as his eyes darted to the table in the gym, and sure enough, Bokuto was crouched under it. With a sigh and a little glare to the third years, he walked towards Bokuto, carefully as to not startle him. 

“Bokuto-san why are you here?” Akaashi asked as he sat cross legged in front of Bokuto. Bokuto still doesn’t look up, eyes glued on the floor. 

“Why should I be out there when no one wants to even toss to me Akaashi?” 

Akaashi was still new to volleyball, he doesn’t have the clear idea of it yet. Toss… Toss… Whose job was it to toss again? Oh right, his. God damn it. 

Not the point. The point right now is that Akaashi hated seeing Bokuto like this. He hated seeing him crouched under the table, hiding away from the people who are obviously mean to him for no absolute reason. He hated seeing Bokuto miserable like this, not when Bokuto had been the reason he got through this one hell of a school. 

Upon arriving in Fukuroudani Academy, Akaashi was so lost he wanted the world to swallow him just so he doesn’t have to ask around for directions. No, Akaashi was too smart and too shy for that. And anyway, how hard was it to find your way around a school?

It was really hard, apparently. Akaashi wanted to cry. 

“Are you okay?” a voice asked him from behind. Turning around, he saw Bokuto and boy did that hair scared the life out of him. Akaashi had so many questions. Were they a natural colour? Did he dye them? Were they naturally black or white? How much gel did he use? How long does— “Earth to pretty boy!” 

Akaashi blinked. Huh? 

“Ah yeah,” Akaashi finally breathed out. “I’m just.. A little lost apparently,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling the heat of embarrassment there. 

“OH!” the owl screamed out, causing Akaashi to flinch. Loud. “I can show you around, kouhai! I’ll be like, the best senpai ever. Oh what class are you in? My name’s Bokuto! Do you play volleyball? I love volleyball—“ 

Without him realizing, Akaashi was dragged by the enthusiastic owl-  _ Bokuto _ and he can’t find it in him to stop him. He needed directions anyway and so he ignored the warmth of Bokuto’s palm around his wrist. 

After that day, feeling indebted, Akaashi had tried his very best to repay Bokuto. 

“I don’t need you to pay me back, Akaashi!” 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi had hissed, voice sharp. “Please, you helped me through my own personal hell. Let me buy you bread or something.” 

“You want to pay me back?” Bokuto asked, lifting his sharp brow. “Do you like volleyball, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi had frowned. He knew Bokuto liked volleyball, he whined about it every chance he got. “No,” he replied. “I don’t particularly enjoy sweating. Or running around as a matter of fact.” 

“You could be the setter then!” Bokuto beamed, smile big and bright like the man himself. “Please, Akaashi! You don’t have to join the club or anything, just try it. For that one day only! Please. No one ever tosses to me.” Akaashi’s heart clenched at the thought and upon seeing Bokuto’s pout, it clenched even more. “And I’m the soon-to-be ace too!” with a sigh, Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi, eyes begging. “So will you? Just for tomorrow?”

“Okay, Bokuto-san.” 

—

“Akaashi!!” Bokuto screamed as soon as his feet touched the floor after yet another successful spike. “Akaashi that toss was amazing! How did you do that?” 

A shrug. “I just calculate the angle for my toss from your jump so I can see when it’s perfect.” 

Akaashi swore he could see the sparkle in Bokuto’s larger eyes. “You can count in that short time?” 

“It was just a simple calculation, so yes.” 

“You’re so amazing, Akaashi!” 

Training only for one day turned to two, then it turned to three and soon enough, Akaashi was in the volleyball club, earning his setter position. Bokuto’s over the fucking moon. 

“Akaashi’s my setter!” he screamed, dragging him to Konoha, Washio and Komi. “Look at him isn’t he pretty?” 

The three second years gave Akaashi a knowing smile, and Akaashi tried his best to hide his blush using his towel, wiping his non-existent sweat. 

“I am not your pet, Bokuto-san, please refrain from saying things like that.” 

“I’m sorry but I’m just so happy! Now you can toss to me all the time!” 

Akaashi sighed, though, it’s not exactly a bad one. Maybe he was a tad bit happy as well. He’s able to spend more time with Bokuto, to make Bokuto so, so happy, but no one has to know that.

Ever since he joined the volleyball club, he gets to see a different side of Bokuto. This Bokuto however, is… off. He’s frustrated, depressed most of the time and Akaashi knows exactly why he’s like that. It’s because he didn’t get to touch the ball. Not once. And something inside Akaashi snapped. 

“Practice your receives!” the libero would scream at him. 

“Your blocking is shit, you think you can be a regular if you keep doing that?” the middle blocker had hiss. 

“How are you going to be the ace if you can’t even serve right?” the captain snickered. 

It was unfair, and Akaashi wanted to rip every single one of the third years’ heads off. 

They keep treating Bokuto that way, unfortunately and Akaashi had never felt so helpless in his life. It’s killing him. 

That brings him to today. To him sitting cross legged in front of an obviously sulking Bokuto. The third years didn’t seem to mind him at all. Assholes. 

“I’ll toss to you, Bokuto-san.”

Slowly, but surely, Bokuto’s head turns to Akaashi’s direction. His dull, sad eyes are now sparkling with excitement, meeting Akaashi’s bored ones. “You will, Akaashi?”

“When do I never, is the question, actually.” Akaashi smiles to himself. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go.”

Bokuto had hit his head under the table from excitement and Akaashi had to pat it away, much to his own delight.

\--

  1. _“I will stay here with you.”_



Bokuto was given the title captain today and really, who would blame Akaashi for being shocked when Bokuto’s in yet another one of his slumps. Akaashi had been together - platonically - with Bokuto for a year now. He even has all of Bokuto’s weaknesses and how to get over them memorised in one special spot in his brain. But this.  _ This _ is new. Not just to him, though, but to the rest of the team as well. This slump was worse than ever before. And anyway, he had earned the title because he deserved it. Shouldn’t he be happy?

“Aren’t you leaving, Akaashi?” he heard Komi ask, and the newly appointed vice captain blinked, head finally back to reality. “Or do you want to lock up this time?” 

“I need to get used to locking up,” Akaashi lied, biting his lips.  _ I need to get used to getting Bokuto-san out of his slump.  _ “Just leave the keys on the bench and you can leave, Komi-san.” 

Akaashi turned his head back to the locker, taking his school tie. “Okay,” he heard Komi say. “You know you’re the only one who can make him feel better right, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi fell silent. 

As soon as the door of the clubroom closed, he let out a breath of air that he didn’t realise he was holding in the first place. Putting on his tie and blazer, he closed the locker with too much force and left the room quickly, struggling for about 3 minutes with the shitty club room door. They really need to get the damn thing fixed. 

As he walked closer to the gym, he could hear the sound of balls slammed on the floor with too much force. 

Bokuto was shaking. His shirt was thrown on the ground and he’s now left in only his shorts - that are way too short and tight, Akaashi realized and he decided that it should be a crime really - his long knee pads and shoes. He looked exhausted. How long has he been doing this? An hour? More? 

“Bokuto-san,” 

Bokuto stopped jumping mid air, the ball he threw now bouncing on the floor. “I thought you left.” 

“I’m not leaving without you,” Akaashi replied curtly, making Bokuto’s face flushed, but Akaashi blamed it on his adrenaline. 

“I’m going to be here for a while.” 

“Then so am I.” 

“You can leave, you know, Akaashi.” Bokuto was persistent. But Akaashi was even  _ more  _ persistent. 

“I know,” he said, making his way inside the gym, throwing his bag onto the ground, making himself comfortable in one of the chairs. “I will stay here with you.” 

At that, Bokuto ran towards him and crouched down, making Akaashi look down at him. “What’s wrong, Bokuto-san?” 

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are, vice captain?” 

Akaashi’s blush was probably apparent right now. There’s no way he could hide it. They were too close, too. Bokuto has his chin rested on the palm of his hands while his elbows rested on Akaashi’s thighs, eyes bright as always.  _ Always when they were on Akaashi.  _

“I think you’ve made your point one or few times.” 

“Well I’ll never get tired of it!” Bokuto’s no longer crouching now. He’s now sitting cross legged, still very much  _ shirtless _ , and Akaashi, with a lot of difficulty trying to keep his impure teenage thoughts to himself, sat down next to him, making sure to keep their distance. But Bokuto’s in his personal space again not long after but really, when is Bokuto  _ not.  _ “You really are, though. You always help me get through my mood swings when no one would because really everyone thinks it’s annoying. I think I’m being annoying, too! But not you, right Akaashi?” 

Bokuto’s eyes are hopeful and they’re sweet, also there’s sweat running down there and Akaashi took out his napkin - his special one - to wipe the sweat so it doesn’t fall into his eyes. He just doesn’t want them to sting, okay? Not because he wants a reason to be touching Bokuto’s beautiful face. Not at all.

“I’ll never think you’re annoying, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi gave Bokuto a big smile, one he only shows Bokuto. One only Bokuto could see. Why? Because he’s  _ Bokuto. _ Akaashi let his hand drop down and he doesn’t realize how  _ close  _ they actually are because his hands are now on Bokuto’s lap. He had heard Bokuto take a sharp breath, but that could be anything. Good god, he’s  _ dead.  _ “Instead of thinking your slumps are annoying, I think of them as a challenge.” At that, Bokuto’s whole face lit up for the first time the whole day. Ah yes, the feeling of accomplishing a challenge is always so satisfying to him. Especially those that involve Bokuto. Because he’s  _ Bokuto.  _

“You like challenges, right Akaashi?!” 

_ I don’t only like challenges. I like - _

“Yes.” he smiled again. “I like challenges.”

He has never heard Bokuto scream out “hey hey hey!” so loud in his life and he’s lucky they’re the only around at this time. He’s lucky because he’s the only one who gets to see Bokuto like this. And maybe he’s glad that no one’s around to see him being a flustered mess when Bokuto pat his thigh gently. 

“Is it okay if I ask you something, Bokuto-san?” 

“Ask away, Keiji.” Bokuto replied and Akaashi’s heart had tripled in speed, if that’s even possible, at the sudden use of his first name. It wasn’t anything new, though. They decided that it’ll be okay to be on a first name basis when they’re away from prying eyes. They spend so much time with each other anyway, it was bound to happen sooner or later. But still, Akaashi always has the hardest time getting used to it. Maybe it was too affectionate for him, or maybe it’s simply because he liked the way his name rolled out of Bokuto’s lips. He likes his name so much better every time it escapes from Bokuto’s lips. 

“What happened today? Shouldn’t you be happy about your position? You’ve been wanting to be captain for so long, the title was made for you. So, why?” 

The elder was playing with his slacks, fingers trailing Akaashi’s thigh wordlessly. He seemed to be lost in thought and Akaashi was about to call him out but he beat him to it. “I just,” Bokuto sighed. “I don’t want to be like the third years.” At the words, Akaashi frowned. “They’re horrible and I hated them. Konoha hated them,  _ you  _ hated them. What if when I become the captain everyone starts hating me too? What if  _ you  _ hate me, Akaashi?”

Out of impulse - which Akaashi totally blamed on the exhaustion he was feeling - he began cupping Bokuto’s face, squeezing his cheeks. “Say that about yourself one more time and I’ll stop sending tosses to you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smiled as he saw the older pout. “What did I tell you about comparing yourself to those third years? You’re nothing like them, not at all. You’re a considerate, capable and reliable captain. You have a strong trust in your teammates as strong as the trust your teammates have in you. That’s the thing you have that those third years don’t.” the setter let go of his ace’s face, though he made sure to let it linger a little longer, subtly caressing Bokuto’s slightly damp cheeks. “You’re the best captain, Koutarou. No one compares to you.” 

There are no words that Akaashi could use to describe Bokuto’s face at the moment. He looked happy - of course - a little bit sad, and his eyes were telling something that Akaashi just can’t decipher but if he  _ could  _ describe Bokuto’s face right now, it would be “overwhelmed”. As he was busy trying to read the other’s facial expression, he slightly jumped at the tingling sensation in his hand. Sure enough, Bokuto was trailing his fingers there, turning Akaashi’s palm so it faced upwards and the elder slipped his fingers to intertwine it with the younger’s longer and slender ones. 

“You really are the best, you know that Keiji?” 

“You just told me that less than 5 minutes ago, Koutarou.” 

“And I will  _ never  _ get tired of saying it over and over again.” 

Their smiles are soft and fond, and neither of them said anything after, the silence was very comfortable, too. The small gust of wind entered the gym room and it was undeniably cold but none of them moved a muscle, too wrapped up in the moment. And maybe. Just maybe… Bokutou didn’t want to let go of his hand, just as much as he didn’t want to let go of his.  _ Just five more minutes.  _ Akaashi thought to himself.  _ Let me savour this moment for just five more minutes. _

\--

  1. _“I made this bento box for you.”_



Akaashi had winced at the sight of Bokuto eating. Chips, some poorly wrapped onigiri, more chips and a small cup of instant ramen. He’s an athlete, there’s no way he should be allowed to swallow this many non nutritional food. 

“Bokuto-san why are you eating  _ those _ ?”

Bokuto stopped munching his onigiri as he looked into Akaashi’s eyes, cheeks full and he looked a lot like a hamster. A grey and black hamster.  _ Cute.  _

“Oh,” Bokuto swallowed quickly and had choked, Akaashi patted his back gently and waited patiently for the elder to recover from his choking fit. “My mom won’t let me bring her bento boxes to school because I keep losing them.” Bokuto explained, face flushed from embarrassment. “Not that I’m not responsible! I am a capable captain!” 

“You are capable, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto was smiling wide before Akaashi opened his mouth again. “But you losing the bento boxes seems like something you would do.” 

Bokuto pouted. “Akaashi, don’t say that! I am capable of taking care of a bento box.” 

“Sure, Bokuto-san.” 

“Do you want some chips Akaashi?” 

“What flavour are they?” 

“Salt and vinegar.” 

Akaashi cringed. “You can keep eating them, Bokuto-san.” 

\-- 

Akaashi walked towards their usual spot right under the shade of the tree, quite near to the gym and far enough from prying eyes. Akaashi had told him about his discomfort with eating in front of many people and Bokuto had pulled him quickly to the very spot. 

_ “This is my favourite hideout!” he beamed the first time he dragged Akaashi there.  _

_ “It’s a very obvious spot, I don’t think it’s a very good hideout spot, Bokuto-san.”  _

_ “Akaashi! That’s not a very nice thing to say to the ace!”  _

Of course, Bokuto was already there, surrounded by snacks from the vending machines and Akaashi once again cringed at the mountain of unhealthy snacks. 

“Good morning, Bokuto-san.” 

“Hoof mownwing, wice!” 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, captain. Won’t want another choking fit won’t we?” Akaashi teased, making Bokuto frown a bit. He swallowed as Akaashi took out two bento boxes, pushing one in front of him. 

With an eyebrow raised, Bokuto looked down from the bento box and up to Akaashi who has one similar to his. “What’s this?” 

“I made this bento box for you.” 

“For  _ me _ ?” Bokuto smiled, if possible, bigger than usual. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san. You’re an athlete, you should be eating healthy, home-cooked food. Something worthy for the ace.”

“Akaashi have I ever told you you’re the best vice captain and best friend ever!?” Bokuto opened his bento box. It looked neatly done, as expected from Akaashi Keiji. There’s well seasoned chicken breast and assorted vegetables as well as some rice balls with seaweed mixed in them. Bokuto took the tofu first, indulging happily and Akaashi’s lips turned up without him realizing. Bokuto looked happy, his ridiculous snacks long forgotten. 

“Eat your food too, Akaashi! They’re so good!” Bokuto said as soon as he swallowed and Akaashi gave him a short nod in reply, picking up his own chicken. “Why did you make these for me? Doesn’t it affect your morning schedule?” 

Ah, Akaashi’s strict schedule. There were a few changes he did, but only one or two because cooking for Bokuto is now his top priority so he makes sure to get rid of unnecessary things in his schedule. It took him a while - all night, actually - to find a perfect balanced diet to fit Bokuto’s appetite, knowing how picky the elder can be about food sometimes. But really, anything for Bokuto. Schedule be damned. “No, there were only a few changes. Nothing major.” Akaashi replied, heart fluttering at the thought of Bokuto knowing how much his schedule means to him. It was not something to be happy over, but Akaashi blamed it on the feelings he has for the elder. “Plus since it’s my bento box you’re using and since you’re always with me, I can make sure you don’t lose them.” 

“But what if I  _ did  _ lose them?” Bokuto wiggled his brows teasingly, leaning into Akaashi and bumping their shoulders together. Akaashi stiffened from the gentle touch. 

“I’ll quit being your best friend.” 

Bokuto gasped loudly, almost dropping his bento box. “But you’ll still be the vice captain right?!” 

  
“I’ll quit volleyball too, Bokuto-san.” 

“Akaashi!” 

Akaashi let out a small laugh and patted Bokuto’s head softly, heart warming as the elder leaned in into his touch. 

\-- 

  1. _“I’ll hold your hand.”_



Akaashi doesn’t know why he agreed to this. He hated crowds. He hated  _ people.  _ But Bokuto had dragged him out of the comfort of his bedroom (quite literally) and Akaashi threw a betrayed glare at his mother, a fond smile on her face as she looked at the sight of his son being dragged out of his will. 

_ Go out and socialize, Keiji.  _ She said.  _ It’ll be good for you to make more friends and have fun instead of staying coped up in your room all the time.  _ She said. Jokes on  _ her.  _ He  _ loves  _ coping himself in his room, reading and painting all day long without any annoyance or disturbance. 

And that’s why he’s here, frown apparent on his face as Bokuto’s eyes shimmer under the festive lights, looking amazed at every single thing. Akaashi let out a sigh. He guess it won’t be too bad, at least he had Bokuto by his side. 

“Akaasi, look!” Akaashi turned to look at the direction the elder man pointed. It was a dart throwing game, one where you have to pop the stupid balloons. Akaashi grimaced, knowing damn well that some of the games are overpriced. 

“That’s interesting, Bokuto-san.” 

“Do you want me to win something for you?!” 

“You know, Bokuto-san, some of the games are too expensive. They-” Akaashi stopped talking halfway because Bokuto is giving him  _ that  _ look. The one where he makes himself shorter than Akaashi, so the younger will have to look down at him, lips jutted out and his  _ eyes.  _ Those damn golden, shining eyes wide open and pupils almost dilated. Akaashi  _ knows  _ there’s no saying no to this. 

“If you insist,” and before Akaashi could do anything else, Bokuto let out a loud “hey hey hey!!” making heads turn to them. The younger boy sighed, but he let his lips turn up to form a small smile. At least he will make Bokuto really happy. 

Bokuto is absolutely, without a doubt terrific at volleyball. He  _ is  _ the ace. Top 5 in the country, too. However, when it comes to festival games… he’s a tad bit, as what the teens usually say, he  _ sucked.  _

It was his fifth try at the game, he’s only supposed to throw the darts so the balloons will pop but the only thing he had popped is the booth’s owner’s  _ patience.  _

“Man you suck,” the owner snickered, causing Bokuto’s face to heat up with embarrassment. 

  
“Shut up you geezer,” he bit back, taking Akaashi by surprise. Bokuto was agitated, it’s somehow amusing. Bokuto rarely talked back to people but the younger had reassured him many times that he needs to do it sometimes, careful to not let people step on his neck. “I’m the top 5 ace in the country for volleyball, I can fucking do this.” 

_ Oh. _ Bokuto cursed. Akaashi’s heart stopped beating for a second. 

Wait was he turned on?  _ Really, Keiji?  _

The sound of the dart meeting the floor brought Akaashi back to reality. Ah, Bokuto’s out of darts, again. 

“You know you may be the top 5 ace in the country for volleyball,” the old man was full on laughing, his hand on his stomach and he’s actually finding it difficult to breathe. Akaashi’s going to  _ deck  _ him. “But you are definitely the top 5 ace for sucking at this game.”   
  


Now, Akaashi was never a violent person. Never. He never, ever, has the thoughts of hurting someone. But this… this involved Bokuto, and he never hesitates to hurt someone for Bokuto. 

Akaashi took the five bowls, empty of darts and threw them one by one at the merchant. 

“You old hag,” the first one flew, landing straight on the old man’s shoulder. “Never ever,” one on his stomach. “Talk about,” one on his chest. “Bokuto-san,” one above his knee. “Like that again.” and the last one landed straight on the merchant’s face. 

Bokuto stared at the scene, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. He was amazed at how Akaashi still managed to keep his nonchalant, cool demeanour. All while throwing plastic  _ bowls  _ at the “old hag” as Akaashi had said all over his body. Bokuto felt weak in the knees. If Akaashi had never given him a reason to be afraid of him, then that moment right there would be a first. 

Akaashi took one shark plush that he had been eyeing upon arriving at the booth without hesitation and grabbed Bokuto by his arm. “Let’s go, Bokuto-san.” 

They walked around in silence, but Akaashi had noticed the way Bokuto’s trying hard to strike up a conversation, noticing in the way his body tensed and his mouth opening and closing, not able to form any suitable words. The setter smiled. 

“Is there anything else you want to do?” 

Bokuto slightly jumped at the sound of the younger’s voice, and Akaashi had let out another sigh. He has lost count at how many times he sighed in that one night. “Bokuto-san what’s wrong?” 

The elder hesitated to look at him in the eyes, scratching the back of his neck out of nervousness and there’s a slight blush on his cheeks, but Akaashi blamed it on the cold night. “I can’t seem to get the scene out of my head,” 

Akaashi cocked his head slightly, giving the elder a confused look, hands gripping the shark plush tightly. Ah, the scene at the booth. The younger moved closer to the much larger and taller boy, grabbing him by the chin as a way to divert his attention from the floor to his eyes. “You have no idea how many people I almost punched in the face for saying bad things about you,” Akaashi whispered, loud enough so Bokuto could still hear him despite being surrounded by loud conversations and roaring laughters, as well as the deafening sound of the music from all the game booths. There were shoutings from all the merchants as well, trying to get people to buy their food. “I will never let anyone provoke you ever again, not while I’m here.” 

“Akaashi,” 

With that, Akaashi gave him a small smile, showing off his perfectly lined teeth. It’s picture perfect. Perfect for Bokuto. He doesn’t let the man answer his ramble, he was actually too embarrassed to even think about what Bokuto’s response could be. He started walking away slowly, and Bokuto jogged to catch up to him not long after. There was another comfortable silence between them, but at least Bokuto’s shoulders are no longer tense and his eyes are glistening with excitement and happiness again. 

“Hey Akaashi you like horror movies, right?!” 

Akaashi nodded and they had stopped walking by now and he gave the boy a confused look. Bokuto was staring behind him with a mix of horrified and worried expression, but excited, nonetheless. It was a haunted house. Oh god,  _ no. _ Not with Bokuto. 

“Bokuto-san, I don’t think-” 

“What?” Bokuto whined. “You threw bowls at a man for provitting me,” 

“Provoking,” Akaashi corrected him. 

“Same thing,” Bokuto stuck his tongue out.  _ Cute.  _ “Come on let me repay you!” 

“These two situations are very different, though.” 

“Yes but ghosts make you happy right?!” 

Akaashi shivered, because  _ yes.  _ Ghosts  _ did  _ make him happy. Akaashi only managed to reply with a nod because there was no use fighting with a determined Bokuto. And before he knew it, he was already dragged to the entrance. 

Bokuto had shivers running down his spine when he heard the screams and the eerie music playing in the background was not helping him at all. But he had to be brave. He had to be brave for Akaashi. The younger boy, on the other hand, was roaring with anticipation inside. He just wanted to run inside and explore every single part of the room and-

Bokuto was shaking. 

“Bokuto-san are you sure you will be okay?” Akaashi asked gently. 

“Y-yes!” Bokuto could no longer hide the pain in his voice and his pale face was so evident. Akaashi had to suppress his smile. Bokuto was so endearing. “Of course I will! I’m the captain!” 

“It’s okay to be terrified, captain,” Akaashi smiled fondly. “I will be here to protect you.” 

Bokuto visibly relaxed at the reassuring words and finally smiled back at Akaashi, eyes still evident with fear. 

Their turn to enter was next and Akaashi had given Bo the shark - yes he named the shark plush Bo, what about it? - to Bokuto so he can hold it tight and feel a bit more relaxed. Akaashi had to admit, the haunted house was absolutely terrifying. He had watched a number of horror movies in his life and the decoration for this one is spot on. It managed to make the hair on Akaashi’s body rise. 

Bokuto was quiet…  _ too  _ quiet. Akaashi had felt a tug at the hem of his shirt and he turned around to find Bokuto, hiding his face behind Bo, gripping his shirt tightly and Akaashi felt his heart burst into flames. The sight was so, so endearing and adorable and Akaashi just wanted to rip his heart out because god, Bokuto was  _ so precious. _ His heart at this point wasn’t beating fast from the excitement and slight fear of this haunted house, it was beating fast because of Bokuto. 

Yeah. Akaashi’s  _ whipped.  _

“Here,” Akaashi said, giving his left hand to Bokuto who looked at it and then back up to his eyes in surprise. “I’ll hold your hand.” It was a silly, cheesy gesture but it made Bokuto beam anyway. Because he gets to hold  _ Akaashi’s  _ pretty hands. The hands that feed him, the hands that give out warmth when his cheeks feel a little too cold when they study in the library, the hands that linger on his back as a subtle way to encourage him, the hands that  _ toss  _ to him. He took it without much hesitation and Akaashi had to hide his blush at the way their hands fit perfectly as they’re intertwined. Bokuto seemed to calm down as he felt the warmth of the younger’s palm on his, smiling at the way his bigger hand seemed to swallow Akaashi’s smaller one. This feels nice. And he could  _ really  _ get used to this feeling. 

Bokuto almost made them fall a few times - 8 times, to be exact - but other than that, the haunted house was terrifyingly fun. They’re now outside, hands still intertwined, neither seem to want to let go. “That was really fun.” 

“Right,” Bokuto said breathlessly. “That was so terrifying but I’m glad you had fun Akaashi.” 

Akaashi laughed at the sight of Bokuto. He was wrecked. His hair was a mess and he was sweaty all over, his jacket had slipped down a little, hands still tight holding Akaashi’s and his grip on Bo was still tight, too. The younger boy let go of his hands to fix his jacket and his hair, wiping away his sweat with the sleeve of his own jacket. Once Bokuto looked less wrecked, he took Bokuto’s hand again and squeezed it, smiling as the elder squeezed back. 

Yeah, for once, Akaashi’s glad he left the comfort of his room. 

\-- 

  1. _“Let me patch those up.”_



The Tokyo volleyball summer camp. It’s the one weekend that will make Bokuto shake with too much adrenaline pumping in his vein - even _more_ than usual. The one weekend where Bokuto will visibly shake from the excitement. It’s the one weekend where Bokuto will be able to spike the ball non-stop from morning to night, only stopping when Akaashi tells him to or when food is involved. It’s tiring for Akaashi because there is no stopping Bokuto when he’s high on volleyball but when has Akaashi ever turned down something when it involves Bokuto, his own boyfriend? 

_ Boyfriend.  _

The word made Akaashi’s stomach flip and his heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, begging to be ripped out. It was incredibly overwhelming. Akaashi had no idea that being in love could make you feel this giddy. 

_ Love.  _

Holy shit Akaashi’s  _ in love. _

“Why are you smiling and blushing like an idiot?” Konoha smirked, resulting in Akaashi blinking his eyes in confusion. He looked around and the bus had stopped moving, they arrived at Nekoma High School. Huh. When did they get here? “Make sure you don’t lose yourself in your imagination when you’re in the game, Akaashi. Your boyfriend’s going to need that toss.”

As if on cue, Bokuto ran from behind the bus, straight to Akaashi in the front. “Hey, babe!” Ah, Akaashi’s going to  _ explode. _ Konoha had left them, throwing Akaashi the snarkiest, teasing smile.  _ Babe,  _ the third year mouthed. Akaashi will make sure he serves straight to his head today. “Are you ready to beat that rooster looking cat?” 

Akaashi gave him a small fond smile. “Hello, Bokuto-san. I see you’re well rested now.” 

“You know I need a lot of energy when Kuroo’s around! I’m gonna bring the bastard down! Tsukki, too! I’ll bring them all down!” Bokuto rested his hands on his hips, chin up, chest out. His beaming smile seemed to make the younger want to rip all his hair out. Akaashi tried to fight back his smile at the sight of his silly boyfriend. 

_ Boyfriend. _

The elder extended his hand out for Akaashi to take and the younger gladly took them with cheeks redder than ever. “You’re blushing like crazy, Keiji!” Bokuto laughed. “You need to get used to this, you know. I’m going to hold your hands forever!” 

“I’m holding onto those words, Bokuto-san.” 

With a smile, Bokuto kissed his boyfriend’s hand. Something he seems to always do when he wants to convince the younger boy. “I don’t make empty promises, babe.” he said, voice low and breath fanning the top of Akaashi’s pale hand.

Akaashi internally exploded. 

\--

To say the camp was hectic this time was an understatement. It turned out that Aoba Johsai volleyball club had decided to join them this year and well… their presence was. Alarming. 

Akaashi’s heard of the setter before. Oikawa Tooru. All rounder. Best setter in Miyagi and Akaashi could feel the tinge of jealousy when he saw Oikawa play. His stance was perfect, his toss different depending on who the player was and it showed just how much he  _ understands  _ his players. His skills are not that much different from Kageyama, he noticed, though he’s obviously so much more cheerful than Kageyama, and himself. 

Insecurity is something inevitable. Akaashi knows this and he’s trying so hard to hide his feelings but of course, Bokuto has been with him for over a year and they’ve been an official couple for three months now so if there’s anyone who can read Akaashi Keiji like an open book, it’ll be Bokuto Koutarou.

“Hey Kei, you okay babe?” he could feel Bokuto’s grip on his waist, pulling him closer until he’s able to rest his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi did not push him away, and the elder knew something was up.

“Hmm, Oikawa is amazing, no?” 

“Hm?” Bokuto looked at where Akaashi was staring, right as Oikawa made an incredible serve, his teammates telling him how well he did. There’s a certain pinkness in his cheeks as Iwaizumi pinched his nose, telling him how amazing he was. “Yeah, he’s alright.” 

“Alright?” Akaashi chuckled rather coldly. “He’s an all rounder. His serves are terrifying, his tosses are so precise and on point, his dumps are so unexpected, he’s the  _ best  _ setter in all of Miyagi.” 

“Yeah, but he’s not you.” Bokuto had replied simply, hands around Akaashi’s waist gripping tighter. Akaashi turned around and Bokuto’s staring at him, smiling ever so gently. “He could be the best setter in the world, but in my world,  _ you’re  _ the best Akaashi! Only your tosses can make me go _WOOSH!_ And then suddenly I’d feel like I could go _BWAH!_ And then there’s the _BAM_! Oh my god, Akaashi the _BAM_ is the best!” 

Akaashi could cry, really. 

He pulled Bokuto in, closing the gap between him and his boyfriend by grabbing the collar of his blue shirt, connecting their lips, giving him a hard but tender kiss. There were wolf whistles around them and Akaashi pulled away slowly, lips red and eyes soft as he smiled at the sight of Bokuto’s equally red lips, slicked from when he had nipped on them. Bokuto looked shocked because Akaashi never liked PDA. He had warned Bokuto many, many times to never do anything couples do in front of prying eyes. But that that kiss. That kiss was initiated by _Akaashi._

“Akaashi, you.” Bokuto’s eyes were obviously stunned. “You kissed me… in front of everyone!” 

“It’s kind of hard to fight the urge to kiss you when you’re being so precious, Bokuto-san.” he stroked Bokuto’s face, fingers trailing the elder’s cheekbones, giving them a small pinch. “Thank you for reassuring me.” 

“Babe,” Bokuto whined. “You pull me out of my slumps all the time! It’s my responsibility to set you straight! I’m your boyfriend, you know.” 

Akaashi smiled, leaning in to give a kiss on Bokuto’s cheeks. “I know, baby.” Bokuto’s blushing harder. “Also, I think you’ve been spending too much time with shrimpy.” 

“Oh? Is it because I’m all _WAH_ and _WHOOSH_ and-”

\--

Kuroo’s the master of provocation. This Bokuto knows  _ really  _ well. But at times, much like these, Bokuto would be too tired and it would allow Kuroo to get inside his head and let his words mess with him. 

They’re at the last set, Nekoma only needed one more point to end the match. Not that it mattered, it was a practice match after all. But not to Bokuto. He has set his mind to win against Kuroo and he’s on edge right now, because Kuroo is so close to victory. 

Nekoma’s not just made out of Kuroo’s amazing skills, though. It’s made out of Kenma’s amazing reading and observations, Yaku's amazing defense along with Lev’s spikes that are sometimes pretty powerful if they were on point. And they seem to be very into their game today, making their match a little too intense. 

The match ended with Kuroo’s straight, the sound of the impact when the ball touched the floor echoed through the whole gymnasium. The whole place turned silent as Fukuroudani watched the ball roll away behind them. 

Ah, they lost. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called out to him but surprisingly, Bokuto’s not in one of his slumps. He seemed really well put, cursing profanities to Kuroo’s face, though there’s a glint of happiness in his eyes. They’re not as tense as Akaashi had thought. He’s glad. 

“Alright, Bokuto-san, time to run up the hill.” Bokuto threw a middle finger into Kuroo’s face who had laughed at something he said before making kissy faces in front of him and then Bokuto's jogging to Akaashi. They walked outside together as they put on their running shoes, quietly enjoying the fresh air from the hill.

Bokuto was telling him about how excited he was to play with Seijoh next, excited to see their ace in action. If Akaashi was insecure about his skills whenever he saw Oikawa on the court, well Bokuto would be insecure whenever he saw Iwaizumi. He’s composed, much more well put compared to Bokuto himself and he could easily become the best ace in the country, name listed alongside Bokuto. As good as he was though, he’s not as dedicated to volleyball as Bokuto was. 

Akaashi didn’t know what had happened but the next thing he knew, Bokuto let out a shriek, body stumbling on the ground. “Bokuto-san!” the younger was next to him in a flash, cradling the larger boy in his arms. He’s probably exaggerating but there was no denying how worried he was. “Are you okay?” 

“My knees sting, holy shit.” 

He furrowed his brows, eyes scanning both Bokuto’s knees and sure enough, there were a few scratches and cuts. Some scratches were deep, too. 

“Let me patch those up.” Before Bokuto could protest, Akaashi’s already on his feet running to find the first aid kit. He came back and Bokuto’s sitting on the steps in front of the gymnasium’s door. Bokuto’s still wincing at the pain, it was just a small cut but Akaashi really didn’t want Bokuto to get any infections from it. His legs are important. 

“You really gotta be more careful, Bokuto-san. You’re lucky it wasn’t a sprain.” Akaashi said, putting yellow ointment on his scrap carefully and slowly, making sure Bokuto feels the tiniest pain. “If you sprained anything you know you won’t be able to play for a long time right?” 

Bokuto bit his lips and nodded. With a sigh, Akaashi continued. “What were you thinking about that made you fall?” 

“I was thinking about you,” Akaashi’s hand stopped moving, turning his attention from Bokuto’s knee to his eyes. They were sad and glum and Akaashi frowned. Did he do something to make Bokuto upset? “When nationals end, I’m going to graduate. And when I graduate we won’t be able to see each other as often anymore.” 

Oh. Bokuto’s thinking about the future.  _ Their  _ future. 

Akaashi used his clean hand to play with his boyfriend’s hair, brushing it in a soothing manner. “Your university will be one train station away from our school, you said you’ll come whenever you can. And we’ll meet on the weekends and I’ll always be there to support you during your games.” Bokuto looked less tense now. There’s still a bit of worry in his eyes, still. Just one more push. “We’ll be fine, Bokuto-san. We’re stronger together, remember? We’re the protagonists of the world.” 

At that, Bokuto’s gloomy eyes sparkled at his words, flickering with happiness and there’s so much love in his eyes it’s overwhelming, even for Akaashi. Bokuto seemed to be lost for words and Akaashi took the opportunity to place a peck of his lips, then his nose, his eye, his brows and he let his lips linger a little longer on his forehead. 

“We’re going to be okay, Koutarou.” 

\-- 

_ +1. “I love you,”  _

Graduation came faster than Akaashi wanted. He knew Bokuto and him would still meet over the weekends and they’d have countless video calls dates, he told Bokuto these himself. But it doesn’t mean he won’t have a hard time saying goodbye. 

They spend every day, every hour together their whole high school lives. Letting go was never easy for Akaashi. He wish he could spend more time with the elder, but life was never fair to him to begin with. This isn’t the end, Akaashi reminded himself. He’ll still have Bokuto, but he can be selfish sometimes, and he wants to have Bokuto with him  _ all the time.  _

His classes pass by like a blur, his head drifting from the thoughts of how weird it will be to toss to someone else that is not Bokuto, to not scream out Bokuto’s name during a match, to not be there when Bokuto’s in his emo moods. 

That made him worry. 

Who was going to handle Bokuto then? Who’s going to reassure him he’s the best? Who’s going to remind him that-

Akaashi took out his phone and started googling ways to skip a grade and jump straight to university. 

“Keiji!” the too familiar voice made him almost drop his phone. “Aren’t you going to be at the ceremony?” 

Akaashi bit his lips, the sight of his boyfriend in his uniform which he’s wearing for the  _ last time _ made his heart shatter into a billion pieces. He knew he would feel this way, which was the main reason why he wanted to skip the ceremony. He can’t handle seeing Bokuto take his diploma, he can’t accept the fact that Bokuto is  _ actually  _ leaving him. It’s too much. 

“I don’t know if I can handle it, Bokuto-san.” 

He heard footsteps making its way towards him and a chair being dragged next to him. He then felt Bokuto’s head on his shoulder and Akaashi let out a contented breath. “Your shoulders are so bony Akaashi.” 

“I apologize, Bokuto-san,” he heard Bokuto lightly laugh and he couldn’t help the smile that made its way on his face. Akaashi’s going to miss this so fucking much. Without him realizing, he felt something wet trailing down his cheeks. The sight of Bokuto’s head on his shoulder didn’t help, he cried harder, choking on his own sobs. 

“Ak- Keiji, baby,” Bokuto’s holding him now and he’s quick to bury his head in his chest, gripping on his boyfriend’s jacket. He felt pathetic, really. But he just couldn’t help it. He’s not ready to say goodbye. He  _ can’t.  _ He’s glad that there are only the two of them in the classroom. 

“I can’t,” Akaashi was a sobbing mess, oh god. This was so embarrassing but. “I  _ can’t  _ let go just yet, Kou. This is unfair.” 

One of Bokuto’s hands was at the small of his back and the other was threading his hair, soothing him the same way Akaashi would soothe him. “We’ll be fine, Keiji! We’ll still have each other, remember? I’ll still annoy you the same. And in a few months, we’ll be together again. We’re going to be roommates, soon! You’re going to see me everyday till you get sick of me.” 

Akaashi pulled away from his boyfriend’s embrace, wiping his tears and snot and Bokuto faked a disgusted look before he wiped his tears away using the handkerchief that Akaashi had given him last year. “You’re a bigger baby than I thought,” Bokuto joked, pinching Akaashi’s red nose causing the younger to roll his eyes fondly. Akaashi intertwined their hands, tapping it softly as he sniffles, enjoying their last moments together as high school students. 

“You know, Keiji,” Bokuto’s staring outside now, hands still holding Akaashi’s really tightly. Everybody outside were taking pictures with each other, gripping their diploma, eyes shining with delight and all their smiles are incredibly wide. It’s a sight. But for Bokuto, the only smile that he cares about is Akaashi and Akaashi’s only. “I think, it doesn’t matter where we are, you know? We could be anywhere in the world - if I ever make it international -, we could be in different timezones, but I know there is nothing that can ever break us apart, don’t you think so?” 

Bokuto’s voice was smooth and soft, absolutely soothing, every word that came out was laced with an insane amount of gentleness and it made Akaashi shiver. 

“We can be separated, we can be born in different universes, we can grow in completely different places but I’m more than certain that in every universe, I’ll always end up with you.” 

Yeah, Akaashi’s  _ gone.  _

“Bokuto-”

“So you really don’t have to worry your pretty little brain over this, babe!” ah, there is the enthusiasm that Akaashi adores. “I’m just telling you that no matter where we are, I’ll still like you a lot. Like  _ this  _ much!” Bokuto started making an imaginary circle, a  _ big  _ one to prove his point. Akaashi was fighting back his tears. How did he get so lucky, he has no idea. He’s thankful, nonetheless, to have this precious human being with him. Looking at Bokuto now, he’s hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia. 

Bokuto, who had saved his ass from getting lost on the first day of school. 

Bokuto, who had appreciated him for doing the most trivial things. 

Bokuto, who had introduced him to the wonders of volleyball. 

Bokuto, who had taught him the meaning of love. 

Bokuto, who Akaashi  _ loves.  _

And Akaashi loves him very,  _ very  _ much. It’s almost painful. It’s the kind of love that tugs your chest in a choking manner. One that makes your stomach churn and your whole body just feels weak and overwhelmed by the feeling. It’s intense. Too intense. 

“I love you, Koutarou.” 

Bokuto looked floored, stunned by the sudden confession. Neither of them have ever said the word yet, knowing how much it weighed. They know it’s not just a word that can be thrown at any moment and Akaashi had never imagined that it would be  _ him  _ who would say the word first. But his heart was screaming, it was suffocating and he felt like he couldn’t breathe till he said the word out loud. 

“Akaashi-”

“Koutarou, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Keiji, what the fuck I love you so much.” the elder’s eyes were glistening with tears, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden confession. He then pulled his boyfriend in for a passionate kiss, it was a bit rough and messy, teeth clanking and nose bumping making them laugh, but once they’ve perfected the angle, the kiss turned softer and much more gentle than before as they try to convey their emotions into the kiss. Bokuto and Akaashi never have to say what they feel out loud, simply communicating through their actions. They’ve always been those people who could silently agree on things without putting much of a fight with each other.

They’re  _ connected _ like that. 

Akaashi knew from the moment he met Bokuto, his life was going to change in more ways than one, as cheesy as that may sound. The younger had never imagined that he would end up with Bokuto like  _ this.  _ And now, he can’t imagine a world  _ without  _ his ace by his side. 

They panted as they pulled apart, cheeks flushed and lips busted. It’s always such a sight for Akaashi to see Bokuto like this because of him. His heart fluttered even more for the elder. 

“We’ll always be together, yeah?” Bokuto kissed his forehead and pulled him into his chest. 

“Yeah. Always, Bokkun.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i've always loved reading this kind of fic, so after being heavily inspired by this one very beautifully written one, i have decided to bokuaka my way to it and now here we are. bokuaka soulmates asf doe.


End file.
